School and Cool
by Fara Flame
Summary: Read to find out...used to be Skool Daze
1. Meet the New Kids

**Okay, I'm using the same fan characters from my story 'Magic, Love and Mystery' only in this story they all go to high school.**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade only my characters Skool Daze 

"Why are we here again Mr. D?" asked a slightly annoyed Tyson "Because if we're here for no reason, I can always get something to eat…"

Max sighed; they had been waiting here for an hour for these new kids. _When were they getting here anyway?_

Voicing Max's thoughts Ray spoke up and said, "When are these guys getting here anyway?"

"Actually Ray," began Mr. Dickinson civilly

"Ahem…" a sweet voice called from the doorway.

All eyes turned and looked at who was there and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"We're girls, not guys, Ray Kon" the sweet voice continued, they'd know that voice anywhere.

"Mariah!" shouted Ray gleefully smiling at her

"Hiya, Ray!" she smiled back at Ray she ran and hugged him. "These are my new friends, I'll let them introduce themselves" said Mariah still smiling

A girl with short curly brown hair, magenta colored eyes and a PDA in her hands came forward and said "Hello, I'm Kayla, though you can call me Kay." She said it in a sweet yet soft voice.

Another girl stepped forward and said "Hello I'm Trixie," she tossed her violet hair and batted her chocolate brown eyes "call me Trix. Or else…" she added the last part darkly.

The third girl had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes; she introduced herself next "Yo! I'm Mallory you can call me Mals though, unlike my sister I won't threaten you."

The last girl had long black hair and green eyes she didn't say anything she just went over to the wall and did the 'Kai stance'.

"That," began Mariah pointing to the green eyed girl "is Kia."

Kia opened one eye and said, "My full name is Kianna."

"You boys will be going to school with these girls and I wanted you to meet them." said Mr. Dickinson

"Okay, can you girlies blade?" asked Tyson eating something

"That was a bad idea Tyson, calling them girlies." Mariah said fearfully

Trixie walked up to Tyson and said, "Who do you think you are calling me a girly, huh?"

"I think I'm the World Champ." Stated Tyson looking at her like she was crazy

"Oh?" She said with a questioning tone "Well I didn't know…"

"Oh, that's right these girls are from an island somewhere. They wouldn't know…" said Mariah obviously now deep in thought

"Well then Champ can I blade you?" asked Trixie pulling out a turquoise and blue beyblade

"Maybe tomorrow…" Ray trailed off in a yawn "Besides we've got school." He said

"Ray's right." Said Kai "We should go home and get some sleep."

They all left Mr. Dickinson's office to go and get some sleep.

What did you think? Review please! 


	2. Wake Up Call!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only my OC's**

_/Italics: mind communication_

_**/Bold Italics: mind communication with Bitbeasts**_

**School and Cool

* * *

**

Kia's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed, showered, put on the girls school uniform which consisted of a white button-down shirt, a short red tie and a blue skirt that stopped just above my knees, and went down stairs.

"Good morning!" called Max who had been talking to Mallory

"Hey…" said Ray he sounded upset, very upset

"Something wrong?" I asked a bit worried. Mallory turned to me and smirked entering my thoughts

_/Oh, does 'Miss Independent' have a little crush on Ray/ she teased _

_/No, I just want to know what's wrong. Besides Ray is Mariah's man./ I stated_

_/But with your schemes and brains you could have him in an instant/she persisted_

_/N-O, NO! I don't like him/ I yelled_

_/Okay, okay just don't get so testy…/she began_

_/GET OUT OF MY HEAD/ I screeched_

_/Okay/ she said in fear now retracting from my thoughts_

"Tyson's still asleep." said Kai with no feeling whatsoever

Who cares!" cried Trixie "Let him be late! Serves him right for calling me a 'girlie'!"

Kayla sighed and said "Kenny?"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked back

"From a glance," Kayla paused "would it look like I was related to any of these girls?"

Kenny looked around the room and after a few minutes he turned back to her and said "Heck no."

Kayla giggled and when she was done eating she said "Hey, why don't we let Trix wake Tyson up!"

"Good idea!" said Max standing up and saying "Allow me." to Mallory when she tried to put her plate in the kitchen

Mallory blushed 2 shades of red and mumbled "Thanks…" before letting her hair drape her face so her blush couldn't be seen

I smirked Looks like Mals has her own crush. Trixie was storming up the stairs to get Tyson to come down

I stood up and was about to follow when Kenny said "I wonder what she's going to do to him?"

"Well whatever it is I'd pay big money to see." I said everyone turned and looked at me before following me up the stairs

"Well, you must be in a good mood today if you actually said a sentence." Mariah commented I growled

"Hn." I answered trying to suppress my anger

We heard yelling coming from Tyson's room and a bunch of 'ouches' Kenny reached the room first and burst out laughing. And it was something to laugh at, heck, even Kai and I couldn't resist laughing.

It seemed Trixie had come in the room and started hitting him with the pillow and he woke up yelling and called her a girlie again so she had sunk her teeth into his arm.

She slowly got off him and said "Get your lazy butt up."

"Fine, just don't bite me anymore…" Tyson whimpered defensively

Once Tyson had gotten dressed and eaten we set off for school. Something tells me I was about to find out why the Bladebreakers hated school…

* * *

**REVIEW! OR DIE! Thank you.**


End file.
